


Mud Mucking

by AngelaofDarkness



Series: Khadgar x Ginett [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Magic, Slight Action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaofDarkness/pseuds/AngelaofDarkness
Summary: It has been months since Ginett had helped Khadgar find his quill, and now she is being requested to help him find some magical coins. F!OC Human Mage and Khadgar. One-shot.
Relationships: Khadgar (Warcraft)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Khadgar x Ginett [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145063
Kudos: 4





	Mud Mucking

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I own only my OC, Ginett, the rest belongs to Blizzard. I do not earn any money; it is purely for entertainment purposes.  
> This was originally posted on Fanfiction.net. Reviews and comments are always welcome (though no flames), and constructive criticism is welcomed as well. There are no Beta's on this story. On a side note, English isn't my native language, thus if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes, I apologize sincerely.  
> Without further ado, enjoy the story.

It had been a couple of months since Ginett had helped Khadgar find his quill – and their little escapade in the sheets. They both had been busy fighting the Legion.

Ginett had helped the different factions fighting off Legion invasions, and Khadgar had been administrating attacks against the Legion on the Broken Shore. Of course, she had been to the Broken Shore as well, fighting against demons and fel-murlocs, helping a female goblin find different treasures, and finding the late king’s compass. The latter had been an emotional event. Not only for her, but for the new king, Anduin Wrynn, as well. When she had delivered the compass back to him, thinking he would like to have a memento of his father, King Anduin had been happy but saddened, knowing that his father was gone after he gave up his life for his people and for the Alliance.

An emotional interaction, indeed, which happened about two weeks ago.

She only met Khadgar a couple of times in this period, with one of them being in the Nighthold facing Gul’dan and bringing back Illidan Stormrage from the Twisting Nether. It was an intense battle with her almost dying to one of Gul’dan’s spells. But Fate had intervened. They succeeded and brought back Illidan, who then killed Gul’dan and crushed his skull – the very same skull that turned him into the first Demon Hunter so long ago.

Now, Illidan and Khadgar were strategically mobilizing heroes and footmen alike around on the Broken Shore, trying to decimate demons and find a way to breach the Tomb of Sargeras. Their most recent plan was to infiltrate The Cathedral of Eternal Night and place the Aegis of Aggramar inside to help them, when it was time to raid the Tomb of Sargeras.

But for now, Ginett was flying on her arcanist’s manasaber, heading back to Deliverance Point after she had dealt with some nagas up north from the Lost Temple. While she was flying over a small landmass filled with imps, felhounds, and wrathguards, she was encountered with an illusion of a raven. The raven hovered a bit over her manasaber’s head before it settled down, its white eyes looking at her incredulously. She had reined in her mount, letting it hover at the spot while she looked at the ghostly raven, waiting for it to do something.

As if on cue, it addressed her with a voice she knew all too well.

“Ginett! I had a slight mishap while flying over this area,” it said without moving its beak.

“I dropped some special coins I was going to give to … uh, nevermind. If you happen to come across them, their return would be most appreciated!”

The raven then flew off and after a few feet, it disappeared completely. Ginett sighed to herself and replayed the message in her head a few times. How seemingly it was that Khadgar would have a mishap with something so meaningless as a few coins. She then remembered the time he had misplaced his quill. How she had helped him finding it, only to end up in his private quarters, finding it on his nightstand in his bedroom, then the kisses and the touching while his blue eyes ate her nakedness up like she was his last meal…

She shook her head from side to side, trying to clear the image of him naked, doing those loveable touches with his amazing hands and kissing her with those wonderful lips.

 _No! Stop thinking about him_ , she thought to herself while she clapped herself a few times on her cheeks, closing her violet eyes in the process.

But she couldn’t quite push him out of her head, not when he had sent her a raven-illusion to help him find those coins which was a gift to … _who again?_

He hadn’t said who they were for but thinking that it wouldn’t be for her since they hadn’t been lovey-dovey or flirting at all in the last few months. It was clearly a one-night-thing; not that they had devoted themselves to each other. She knew with the Legion at their door all the fricking time, it was not possible to have a romantic relationship. She had been busy fighting off Legion invasions all over the Broken Shores. Both in Highmountain, Azsuna, Val’sharah, and Stormheim.

Although … yes, she knew that Khadgar had been mobilizing forces on the Broken Shore, but she couldn’t know if he had had time to dally with other females.

She could feel the green fingers of jealousy clawing at her soul, though she knew that she had no right to be jealous. But when she tried to fight the feeling, images of Khadgar looking at another woman with the same eyes he had looked with when he had been with her disturbed her being and made her feel sick.

_No time for jealousy_ , she thought to herself sourly, _let’s just find those damn coins and get this over with; there’s probably someone out their having problems with demon invasions or such_.

She felt her mood turning from neutral to sour while she landed her manasaber near a rock formation which seemed quite safe – for the moment.

“Stay here,” she said to her mount and jumped out of the saddle.

The manasaber huffed at her, then lied down to relax its body and wait for its rider to return.

She just nodded to its gesture then looked out to the horizon, seeing the small landmass infested with demons. A bit further up north she could see a couple of wrathguards and a small group of imps. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, counting to ten in her head and tried to focus on her goal – to find the coins that Khadgar had seemed to drop in the area.

He hadn’t explained what the coins looked like or what was so special about them, but she guessed that she probably would know if it was the coins she searched for or just normal coins. Then she realized that he hadn’t told her how many coins he had dropped. She sighed about this whole ordeal, feeling a bit agitated.

Opening her eyes, she tapped into her mana and let herself be cloaked by the arcane, which made her invisible to the naked eye. She then proceeded forward while she searched the area for immediate dangers. Seeing none, she walked further until she saw something shimmering in a pile of mud.

 _Maybe luck is on my side_ , she thought while she walked over to the pile of mud.

Still cloaked by her magic, she squatted down and began to dig through the mud to search for the object that shimmered. When she reached the shimmering object, she got a bit of a fright since it was revealed to be the ugly head of a fel skitterer. She landed on her tush, and her spell of invisibility disbursed.

“What the fel!” she exclaimed, trying to grab Aluneth from its holding on her back.

The skitterer jumped at her and she only just managed to pull Aluneth to her front. She swung it at the skitterer, sending it flying back a few feet, and she got back up on her feet. While the skitterer got its bearings – it had landed on its back – she formed her magic to protect herself, creating a purplish translucent barrier – a prismatic barrier – around herself.

 _It should last long enough to kill that skitterer_ , she thought to herself when she saw the skitterer getting back up on its legs and charging at her.

She tapped into her mana, drawing out enough to create an arcane blast. In between her hands a swirl of wispy purple energy was created. Just before the skitterer reached her, she released the energy against it, blasting it away a few feet. It landed on its back again, this time unmoving.

 _Did that kill it?_ she thought to herself.

Its legs twitched and answered her question.

 _Apparently not_ , she thought and prepared another arcane blast.

It got to its feet, but before it could charge her, she released her magic, hitting it square in its ugly eight-fel-shimmering-eyed face. It screeched but it didn’t go down, shaking its head from side to side like it was shaking off the magic that had hit it.

“I really hate fel-creatures,” she bit out annoyed.

Tapping deep into her mana, she formed another arcane blast, and this time she gave it much more power.

It charged her again and – as it jumped up to attack her – she released the purple energy, hitting it square in its underbelly. A pitiful screech came from it when it landed on its back, dead.

“Finally,” she said to nobody, relaxed her stance, and looked down into the pile of mud.

She could still see something shimmer in the mud and thus she dug into it with her hands, pulling up the object that shimmered. Only to find a rotting hand, severed at the wrist, with an old gold ring on one of its fingers.

A disgusted grimace marred her face while she held the hand out from her person and studied it. She couldn’t discern who the hand had belonged to but decided that she could take the ring and perhaps sell it or something; it wasn’t a magical ring. She pulled the ring off the finger and stuffed it into a side pocket in her purple tunic. Then she glanced down at herself and saw her clothes were covered in mud and her hands were almost black with the dark soil on them.

With a sigh, she said to herself: “I really need a bath and wash my clothes when I get the opportunity.”

Her prismatic barrier dissipated just then, and she looked around to see where she should dig next. Spotting a few piles of mud up north with no demons too close, she walked up to the first pile. Seeing another shimmer in the mud, she dug the mud away with her hands and until she revealed a golden coin. Pulling it up in front of her studying gaze, she could feel its magic. It was nothing special, though it was still magical. She moved her naked thumb over it and felt its magic envelop her for a few seconds until it disappeared. The magic made her feel like she was enveloped in rainbows and feeling just fabulous. She smiled at the simplicity of the coin, holding it for a few more seconds before tugging it into her pocket where the ring was.

 _So that is the coin he had dropped_ , she thought to herself feeling a little giddy about it.

_Now I just need to find the rest …_

She contemplated for how many he may have dropped accidentally _… let’s look for nine more of those – that will have to suffice_.

She continued over to the other pile of mud she had spotted and dug in, finding the second and third coin rather quickly. Backtracking to the landmass, she found the fourth coin lying on the ground. She spotted a pair of wrathguards and managed to avoid them, only just spotting a ravenous felstalker to her left. She squatted down and sneaked the best she could around a rock formation in the hopes of avoiding it.

She could hear it lurking at the other side of the rocks. Her eyes swept over the area around her, but when she looked up, she spotted it at the top of the rocks, looking hungrily down at her. It had smelled her out and was readying itself to pounce her.

Quickly, she cast another prismatic barrier, just before it could sink its sharp teeth into her arm, bouncing off of her barrier. While holding Aluneth in her right hand, she conjured up an arcane blast in her left hand, drawing power from her staff. Releasing the purple energy, it blasted into its mouth. But the felstalker didn’t seem affected by it, like it had eaten her spell.

 _Don’t hit it in the face, then_ , she thought while she conjured up another arcane blast, trying to hit its body.

When she released her second arcane blast – which surely should have hit its body – it jumped to the side and _ate_ her spell again.

“Damnit,” she exclaimed, grimacing as her spells didn’t do a thing against the felstalker.

It tried to bite her, but its jaw bounced off of her barrier, and it growled furiously at her.

 _I need something to distract it_ , she thought while it tried to bite her again.

Just then it hit her. She could summon an arcane familiar to distract it.

Drawing into her mind, she summoned an arcane familiar. It appeared almost instantaneously, a small, floating, pale purple ball of energy hovered in front of her. She didn’t have to tell it to attack the felstalker, it just did.

The felstalker began to snap after the familiar, but it missed the little ball of energy every time with just an inch, the familiar dancing around in the air tauntingly.

Ginett took the opportunity to conjure up another arcane blast while the familiar danced and weaved in the air, getting the felstalker to turn its side towards her. She released her spell, and the energy hit its mark. The felstalker yelped with the pain but was not dead yet. It tried to bite her again, but again its jaw bounced off of her barrier. Just a second after, the familiar had agitated it enough, and its focus was returned to the familiar. She conjured up another arcane blast and released it into its side one more time. It yelped again and landed on its side, dead.

Sighing with relief she wiped a few drops of sweat off her forehead, smearing it with dirt and pushing up her wide-brimmed, purple hat up slightly in the process. She glanced at her arcane familiar which now floated at her side, waiting for the next order.

“I’m probably still going to need you,” she said and walked over to the felstalker to look at it.

It was an ugly creature, if you asked for her opinion. Its hide was a dusty dark green, with a skull-like jaw, no eyes, and black tendrils sprouting from the back of its head.

Letting its corpse rot on the spot, she climbed up and over the rock formation, her eyes spotting another puddle of mud. Slowly descending the rock formation, she walked over to the puddle and scanned her surroundings for immediate threats but saw none. Her prismatic barrier dissipated while she dug into the mud and found her fifth coin. Stashing it into her pocket, she proceeded southeast and spotted another felstalker. She found two more coins lying on the ground, right beside each other. Then she made a wide berth around the felstalker to avoid it, the felstalker more interested in digging into the soil in front of it. She ended up walking at the coastline, her slippers getting soaked with seawater and the footprints left in the black sand got washed away when the ocean licked the blackened soil. She spotted another coin at the edge of the water and stuffed it into her pocket.

 _How many is that now?_ she asked herself, but before she could count them in her head, her violet eyes met the yellow eyes of a hellish imp.

The imp squeaked up, warning its two brethren beside it. They too squeaked up and all three began to conjure fel-magic in between their big clawed hands. Without thinking about it, she raised her staff towards the sky and enveloped herself in another prismatic barrier.

The squeaking of the imps alerted the felstalker she had avoided prior. The felstalker raised its skull-like head to see what the commotion was about. It growled furiously and began to charge her. She managed to spot it from the corner of her eyes and soon after, when the felstalker was a few feet away from her, her arcane familiar charged it. It danced around its head while zapping it with lightning-like sparks of arcane.

The imps finished conjuring up their foul magic and each sent a fel-firebolt at her, all three bolts dissipating against her barrier when they hit it. All three of them then decided to charge her, their annoying small squeaks of gibberish filling the air as they jumped towards her.

She contemplated her options when Aluneth whispered to her; “ _What about a bit of … Explosion_.”

A devilish smile formed on her lips. Holding Aluneth in front of her – with both hands – she tapped into her mana and made it volatile in between them. She let it explode out from between her hands and it was rapidly followed by multiple explosions. Her arcane explosion pulsed out in waves with her at its center, damaging the imps when they tried to reach her. The first explosion hit them like a stone wall, making them stop in their attacks. The second followed up shortly, rapidly followed by Aluneth copying the arcane explosion, downing two of the imps. A third arcane explosion followed shortly, downing the third imp. She glanced over at the felstalker, which seemed less enthusiastic; it had been hit by her spells as well. She cast another arcane explosion and killed the felstalker.

“ _Ah, what an excellent display of magic_ ,” Aluneth whispered to Ginett as her prismatic barrier disbursed.

“Heh, you know it don’t you?” she said, fastening Aluneth on her back.

“ _Yes_ ,” was its last respond, and it pulsed with energy, thrumming contentedly in its holding.

She shrugged her shoulders and looked over at the fallen felstalker, seeing her familiar dancing in circles near one of its front _paws_. Curious, she walked over to it and saw it was covering something shiny under its _paw_. She pushed it away and saw one of the coins she was looking for. Picking it up, she stuffed it into her pocket. The familiar hovered a bit before floating over to where the felstalker had dug into the black earth. She followed it over to the small hole the dead felstalker had made and spotted some sort of fabric under the loosened dirt. Kneeling at the hole, she dug with her hands until she had recovered the object; it was some sort of bag. She opened it and saw that it was filled with runescale kois, cursed queenfish, and stormrays, all in a remarkably well condition; none seemed to have begun going bad. She closed the bag and pulled it over her shoulder. When she had removed the bag from the hole, she saw another coin and picked it up.

“Now, how many do I have?” she asked herself while she emptied her pocket, stuffing the ring back into it, before she began to count the coins.

_1, 2, 3, … 9, and 10_ , she counted in her head.

“Well, then it’s time to head back and deliver the coins,” she said to herself.

_And see Khadgar_ , she thought, a small smile forming on her lips.

She backtracked her route while she let herself be enveloped with her magic, becoming invisible once more.

“ _Are you afraid to fight? Interesting_ ,” Aluneth whispered to her, but she ignored it and hurried back to her manasaber.

She desperately wanted a bath, some clean clothes, and some dry slippers. When she reached her manasaber, she let go of her invisibility, thanked the familiar and dismissed it. Then she greeted her mount with half a smirk. The manasaber looked at her with a disgusted look, seeing her covered with black sand and mud and her slippers was drenched in seawater. She shrugged her shoulders and attempted to mount her manasaber, but it stepped away from her mud-covered hand.

Sighing, she uttered: “We need to get back, and the faster you get me back, the faster you can get rid of me and my …” she looked down at herself, grimacing as well, “… dirty hide.”

It grunted an atypical sound while looking away from her, but otherwise it let her come closer.

“Thank you,” she said to it sarcastically while she tied the bag of fish to the saddle before she mounted.

“Now, let’s get back to Deliverance Point,” she then added, and they took off.

In its eagerness, it seemed to fly faster than what should have been possible, which resulted in Ginett tightening her grip on her saddle, almost afraid of falling off the grumpy manasaber. She wasn’t afraid of dying, because she knew the spell slow falling, which would make her light as a feather and let her slowly descend to the ground far below. Though she still didn’t want to fall off.

What seemed like no time at all, they spotted their destination a bit further ahead. She let it glide unto the square of the outpost, where the manasaber landed with ease. It shook its body like it was screaming at her to get off of its back. Not so gracefully, she jumped off of the manasaber, only just putting both feet on the pavement when it pushed past her and walked over to the flight master, who was on top of the small rising in front of them. She sighed at its awful personality but was happy that it let her get from A to B. Pulling off her hat, she wrapped her fingers into her short magenta hair and sighed, mentally preparing herself to meet Khadgar.

 _It has been months, yet here I am, nervous of how he will react to see me again_ , she thought while closing her eyes.

They hadn’t had time to talk after the downfall of Gul’dan and hadn’t had any opportunity to really talk about … _that_.

That day, when he had gone off to a meeting with the Council of Six, he hadn’t returned at all and she had spent most of that day in his quarters eating breakfast and looking through the different books he had. When she had seen the sun had almost dipped down over the horizon, she had decided to leave, feeling that she was imposing on his hospitality.

And now, she was going to deliver the coins, and probably not talk to him at all other than him giving his thanks. And that’s it. She could feel her pulse rising and felt more than a bit nervous while she walked over to Khadgar with what seemed like certain footsteps.

He was talking to Illidan Stormrage, probably discussing about strategies or something alike. When she neared, Illidan stopped talking as his clothed fel-eyes landed on her approaching form, making Khadgar stop talking as well. First, he glanced at Illidan, but then he turned his head around and spotted her. Nervously she came closer to them, only stopping when there were a few feet between her and them. Her violet eyes glanced at Illidan, giving him a small nod before she turned her gaze to Khadgar. His lovely blue eyes were fixed on her while he turned towards her, completely forgetting the conversation he had been having with Illidan.

“Ah, Ginett, good to see you again,” he let his eyes shift from her head to her feet and back up, raising a quizzical silvery eyebrow at her.

“Likewise,” she said in a breathy manner, the nervousness she felt influenced her voice.

“And I know I look fancy covered in mud, but I figured my skin could use a bit of softening …” she said in a joking manner while she dug her hands into the pocket in her tunic and grabbed the coins, “… while I looked for these.”

She showed him the coins, all ten of them covered with black soil and mud. He glanced down at her open hand, a smile forming on his face.

“You found them?” he asked her and looked her in the eye, seeing her responsive nod, “What a relief!” he added when he looked back down at the coins.

He pulled out his hand for her to pour the coins into his open hand, which she did.

While looking at the coins in his hands, he added: “I was scrambling to find a replacement gift…” in a low voice like it was only meant for himself.

He looked back up at her and was met with a raised eyebrow on a mud-streaked face. He closed his hand around the coins and placed the coins in a small pouch he had pulled forth from somewhere on his person.

“If I may ask …” Ginett asked in a bittersweet voice, “… who are they for?”

She couldn’t help but feel a little jealous, knowing they were a gift to someone that wasn’t her.

He closed the small pouch and looked at her once more, his expression hard to read. Tying the pouch onto his belt, he didn’t answer her question, and this did nothing but make her sad and annoyed.

“Well …” she said glancing down at her feet, a solemn expression covering her slim face, which was hidden by her purple hat, “… I must be going – demons to kill and such.”

She turned to walk up the small rising behind them, heading for the flight master.

She only managed to take a couple of steps before a hand wrapped around her wrist and prevented her from walking any further. She didn’t turn her gaze towards him, knowing it was Khadgar that had stopped her.

“Ginett …” he said in a somber voice, “… I would like to talk to you… Privately.”

She glanced over her shoulder and saw his eyes was observing her intently. Her gaze shifted down to her wrist which he still held, before she let out a sigh.

“Alright, Khadgar,” she said, lifting her head up to look him in the eye.

He nodded and stepped up beside her, not letting go of her wrist.

“Follow me then,” he said, continuing in the same direction she had started up on.

She followed him while staring intently at his hand holding her wrist.

They left Illidan behind, not seeing him lift an elongated black eyebrow at them, watching them walk away.

Before they reached the flight master, Khadgar turned left, pulling her in the same direction, and they disappeared behind a half-crumbled building.

When they were out of sight, he let go of her wrist and turned around to look at her once more, seeing her dirty clothes and lower face, the rest of her face hidden under her hat.

He sighed deeply, closing his blue eyes in the process, and folding his arms in front of his massive chest. She leaned up against the wall, placing her hands behind her back. Glancing at his feet, she heard him sigh before she saw his feet walk towards her, only stopping when he was right in front of her. She didn’t shift her gaze up, not even when she felt him pull off her hat. A gloved finger was placed under her chin and gently pushed her face up to look at him. Only then did she shift her gaze and immediately her eyes got captured by his beautiful blue ones. She had a hard time deciphering what emotions his eyes held.

“Ginett,” he said, his voice shaking a bit.

“That day … you weren’t there when I got back.”

He closed his eyes for a second before opening them again, staring deeply into hers.

“No,” she said with a neutral voice, not elaborating why she wasn’t there.

Silence filled the air. She felt extremely torn; she wanted to seem nonchalant about their ordeal, but she could feel her heart slowly break when she tried to hide her feelings – her feelings for him. She couldn’t deny that he was an extraordinary man. A man with power and influence. A man with a gentle soul underneath all that. But, alas, a man she could never have. She could feel tears pressing behind her now closed eyelids. Stinging and begging to be released and flow freely.

“No, I left when you didn’t come back,” she said, her voice tiny and slightly shaky.

His hand move up to cover her mud-stained cheek, his voice tender when he spoke again: “Look at me.”

She fought with all her might the tears that threatened to spill when she opened her eyes. He could see her eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

“I … I’m sorry,” he said somberly.

“I had every intention of getting back to you, but the meeting took longer than what I had anticipated …”

He blinked a couple of times before continuing: “But when I finally got back, it was nighttime, and I was only met with my empty quarters.”

His eyes seemed to shimmer a bit when he glanced down shortly, breaking eye contact for only a second before reforming it.

“I had hoped that you would be there …” he whispered, “… but with the war against the Legion, I couldn’t expect you to stay there, knowing that you have your own responsibilities.”

He sighed then, letting her absorb the information he had just given her. She replayed his words in her mind; he had come back, and he had hoped that she would have waited for him. She gasped when she realized what he meant by this. He didn’t want it to be a one-time-thing only.

He wasn’t looking at her when he continued with his tale: “The next time that I saw you was when …” he paused to clear his throat, “… when we were fighting Gul’dan.”

He chose that moment to shift his blue eyes up and lock them with her violet eyes.

“I … I was scared. When I saw you got hit by one of his spells that made me almost lose my focus on getting Illidan’s soul back into his body …”

His eyes were intense, and his stare kept her to the spot, rendering her from moving an inch if she wanted to.

“I feared that I might had lost you. Feared that I may had never been able to see your smile again. Or hear your voice. Or look into your mesmerizing eyes.”

He stopped talking for a while, and she could no longer keep her tears at bay. The salty drops slowly rolled from her eyes and down her muddy cheeks, washing away the blackened soil and streaking her cheeks to reveal a rosy tint. She was touched to her very core, her soul shaking with happiness and love.

 _I love him_ , she realized.

His words both saddened her and made her happy at the same time.

Only now she realized that his eyes shone with a mix of adoration, insecurity, and hope. Adoration towards her, insecure about her wanting him, and hope for the chance that she might.

She wanted him and was about to say so to him, but he wasn’t done yet.

“I was almost too late in realizing that I want you. The thought of losing you scares me endlessly.”

His voice was intense, just as his determination was: “From the moment you stepped in front of the Council – the first time I ever saw you – you have fascinated me. You … I …” he laughed gently while he tried to wipe away her tears with his gloved thump, only to smear her cheek with dirt and salty tears, “… I feel that words don’t express my feelings properly.”

A small smile spread across her lips, her eyes lighting up with her love for him. She realized that she feared of never having him by her side.

He saw her feelings shine in her eyes, his own shining with happiness. Moving closer to her, he pressed his face close to hers.

“Ask me,” he whispered, his lips ghosting hers and his eyes staring intently into hers.

“Kiss me,” she whispered, just like the first time they had been together.

And he kissed her, his lips moving against hers with a deep burning passion. Her own lips responded immediately. They forgot their surroundings as they wrapped their arms around each other, holding the other tightly while their lips were locked together in a heated kiss. Tears still ran down her cheeks, but these tears were tears of joy and love. A deep and smoldering love for the man in front of her, kissing her with deep emotions. His gloved right hand had sought up to her head, cradling it tenderly in his palm, while his left arm was wrapped around her waist, pulling her tightly into his manly body, clad in his tell-tale clothes.

But soon they had to separate, the need for air demanding them to part. They both breathed heavily when they parted, breathing each other’s breath. Once more, their eyes locked, her deep violet eyes burning brightly with her love and his warm blue ones did the same.

He closed his eyes and leaned fore over, their foreheads touching while he whispered her name, reflecting his adoration for the woman in front of him.

She sighed contentedly. Having him close to her again felt wonderful. With her hands resting on his strong chest, she rested her head upon his shoulder, her nose turned towards the cradle of his neck. She could smell his masculine scent mixed with the taste of arcane. It was a delicious scent.

His arms wrapped around her upper body while he buried his nose into her hair and was immediately met with the smell of soap and dirt.

He sighed serenely into her hair while he breathed out: “I’ve missed you,” his voice slightly tinged with pain of him missing the woman he adored.

She smiled into his neck and closed her eyes, replying: “I’ve missed you, too.”

Soon after, he pulled himself away slightly, resulting in her removing her head from his shoulder and looking up at his face. His eyes shone with deep emotions of love and admiration when their eyes connected. Both of them had a sincere and gentle smile on their lips, their eyes shimmering with happiness and love. A thought crossed Ginett’s mind, which made her chuckle gently, and she shifted her gaze slightly downward.

“You may think me as a silly person, but I can’t help but wonder who the coins are for?” she said in a gentle yet questioning tone before she shifted her gaze up to his in a lazy manner.

He laughed a deep rumbling laugh: “No, you aren’t a silly person for asking me such a question …”

He moved a bit away and scratched the top of his head with a gloved hand.

“I … I must admit that the idea may have been trivial, but …” he shifted his gaze away, “… I got those coins made as a present … as an excuse, actually. But when I had picked them up in Dalaran, I got an urgent message that I needed to get back here, to the Broken Shore. There was a problem with the nagas up north, so I headed up there to solve it … Though when I came back here to Deliverance Point, I realized that I had dropped the coins.”

His eyes shifted back up to Ginett’s with an apologetic expression on his face.

She sighed lightly before she raised an eyebrow and looked at him with a semi-amused expression: “You aren’t answering my question. You’re dancing around it.”

He chuckled gently.

“I know, but I’m getting there,” he said while the corner of his lips turned up, giving her half a smirk.

“When I realized that I had dropped the coins, I almost went into panic of what I could do. I then heard that you had just gone up to deal with a new naga problem up north, so I saw a plausible solution. I made the raven illusion and sent it on its way, in hopes that you would get the coins. And you did …”

“Khadgar …” Ginett said while she shifted her weight over to her right leg, “… who are the coins for?”

She could feel herself become slightly agitated with not getting an answer to her question.

“Please don’t blame me for making you get them, when they were a gift …” he said and pulled the pouch with the magical coins off his belt and presented it to her, “… to you.”

Both of her eyebrows flew up at the surprise of his statement. They were a gift to _her_.

When she finally realized his ordeal with the coins, she couldn’t help but burst into a wholehearted laugh. She crippled fore over while her hands wrapped around her stomach. The intensity of her laugh made her stomach cramp. Confused, Khadgar stood and looked at the laughing woman in front of him.

She laughed for what seemed like minutes, since she found the whole situation comical. Her laughter then simmered down, and she glanced up at Khadgar. Small drops of tears had gathered in the corners of her violet eyes. Her face was showing her mirth, a big smile on her lips while she righted herself from her crippled position.

A sparkle formed in her eyes, and she pulled him close to her, planted her soft lips upon his masculine ones and kissed him passionately. He was surprised by the sudden turn of event, but quickly recuperated and responded to her kiss with the same amount of passion.

The pouch of coins fell to the ground since he was more concerned of holding her. His arms wrapped possessively around her slender body and pulled her close into his masculine body. Their lips moved passionately against each other’s, an intimate dance of emotions transmitted with the gesture.

She pulled away shortly after initiating the kiss, which made him look at her with confusion dancing in his blue eyes.

A smoldering fire of lust burned in her eyes while she held him close to her and looked him deep in the eye: “Almost like the quill.”

Realizing what she meant and seeing the intense need in her violet eyes, a smile filled with humor and knowing spread over his lips. His own need shone in his blue eyes.

“Almost,” he said breathlessly and captured her lips once more with his.

Their lips continued their momentarily broken dance, and soon their tongues followed suit. A moan erupted from Ginett and her body began to shake with need of his naked flesh against her skin. He pushed her up against the wall behind her, with his hands resting possessively on her hips and his gloved fingers kneading her clothed flesh tenderly. Her hands flew up to his head and captured his silvery locks greedily in between her slender fingers.

Their lips parted for a second when he groaned encouragingly at her while she tucked at his hair. Then their lips continued their passionate dance with small interruptions of gasps, moans, and groans.

His hands glided down from her hips and down to her thighs, where he gently tucked at her thighs, spurring her to jump up and wrap her legs around his hips. While she did so, his hands soared up to her hips again and he grounded his pelvis against her intimate core.

An intense moan erupted from her lips with the newly applied pressure on her nether regions and she couldn’t help but press her own hips up against his. A shaky breath left his lips with her motions and he opened his eyes to look at her. Her eyes were heavily lidded with lust and passion which almost took his breath away. He grinded his groin against her core and another moan fell from her lips, her eyes closed with the pleasure that erupted in her nether regions.

Slowly he kissed her lips before he slowly moved his lips down south with tender pecks. From her lips to the corner of her lips. Over to her left cheek. Then down to her jaw, only to keep going downward, following her main artery down her neck to her collar bone.

His teeth scraped sensually against her collar bone followed shortly by passionate licks and tender kisses. Moans flied out from between her plump lips with each peck, lick, and nibble he made, which she tried to quieten down by biting down on her lower lip. He gyrated and grinded his groin up into her nether region in a slow and sensual rhythm that ignited both of their burning lust into a roaring flame of need. With each sensual thrust he made, she responded with a sweet moan and a movement of her hips, meeting each of his thrusts with her own ones.

This slow and sensual dance was lovely, but with each passing minute, she wanted their barrier of clothes off of them, on the ground, so that she could feel him inside of her.

A slightly frustrated moan came from her and she groaned out: “Too much clothes!”

Khadgar responded with a low chuckle and a small peck to her temple, before he slowly let her glide down his front, to let her plant her feet firmly on the ground. After he gave her an affectionate kiss on the lips, he took a step back and glanced down at her body, seeing her clothes covered in dried mud and dark soil.

“Maybe we should take this somewhere else?” he asked her in a deep voice filled with hunger for her.

“Maybe …” she replied breathlessly and looked down at her body, which resulted in her making a semi-disgusted grimace; “… I could use a bath.”

An idea sprouted to her foremind and she couldn’t let go of it.

“I have an idea and I think you’ll like it …” she said while she gently pushed at his shoulders, “… just give me a moment to summon a portal.”

He gave her a look filled with curiosity and lust.

“Where to?” he asked her while he gave her some space to pull forth Aluneth, so she could summon a portal.

“You’ll find out,” she said over her shoulder towards him before she summoned a portal to only she knew where.

A few seconds passed by before an oval portal had been summoned in front of them. Its destination was not discernable through its shimmering veil.

“After you,” Ginett said while she took a step to the side so Khadgar could enter the newly summoned portal.

“Much obliged,” he said with half a smile and stepped in through the portal.

Not a second after, she followed him in through the portal, which disappeared after she had walk through it.

~oOo~

What both of them didn’t thought of was to take her hat with them. Nor the small pouch with the magical coins. And what both of them hadn’t registered, was the person who had listened in on their conversation and interaction with each other. From behind the semi-crumbled building, closest to the flight master, Illidan stepped around after the portal had engulfed itself. He had half a smirk on his lips while blissful, yet tormenting thoughts filled his mind. His eyes swept over the ground and he spotted the small leather pouch, and a little further away, Ginett’s wide-brimmed purple hat which was splotched with dark and dried mud.

With purposeful strides, his hooved feet carried his massive body over to the objects. His clothed fel-eyes studied the objects, seeing the magical effects shimmering from them like an aura. While the coins magical aura wasn’t anything substantially complex, Ginett’s hat was incorporated with massive spells and powerful enchantments. Curious with the magical aura from Ginett’s hat, he picked it up with his sharp-looking clawed fingers and studied the object and its enchantments. Though he was not an expert on enchantments, he knew his arcane magic, and this was some extremely strong magic at work. No wonder she was so powerful.

With half a smirk he walked over to the pouch and picked it up as well, then he slowly walked away from the spot and around the building.

~oOo~

Khadgar stepped out of the portal and took a couple of steps before he stopped, standing completely flabbergasted. In front of him was a small but beautiful waterfall, which flowed down into a small lake. From the lake sprouted a small stream which leapt over the mountain side.

Not a long moment after, Ginett stepped out of her portal and it engulfed itself. A devilish grin was on her lips when she saw his surprised yet comical expression.

“So, what do you think?” she asked him while she placed Aluneth up against the mountain side behind her, slowly taking off her fingerless gloves.

“Beautiful … Breathtaking, actually,” he said while his eyes beheld the beautiful wonder of nature in its prime.

“Where are we exactly?” he then asked her, glancing shortly over his shoulder before letting his eyes fall back onto the small lake.

“Azsuna,” she said simply, letting her gloves fall to the ground, “or as I like to refer to it; a little piece of Heaven …” she let the last bit of her answer come out as a huff of breath when she pulled her tunic over her head.

“Really?” he said like he didn’t believe her, “I never knew such a place existed here at the Broken Shores…”

He placed his gloved hands on his hips and marveled at the beautiful scene. While he did so, she made quick work of undressing herself.

“It does,” she said with a small laugh, “and it’s also _very_ secluded, only a pair of shadowrunners about a hundred feet to the northwest and a leyline portal about the same distance in the opposite direction.”

Her naked feet landed on the soft earth silently while she slowly walked over to Khadgar.

She stopped up right beside him and turned his head towards her with a gentle hand on his slightly stubbled cheek.

“But that isn’t the important matter at hand,” she whispered sensually against his lips, standing on her toes to be able to do so.

“Oh?” he said in a questioning manner, until he let his eyes glide over her naked arms and shoulders.

“Oh,” he proclaimed in a deep voice when he realized the meaning of her words.

“Oh, indeed,” she said in a whispery manner and moved in close to him, feeling his clothes scratch against her nakedness.

A deep and sensual chuckle left him, but he shortly quietened it down when he captured her lips in a searing kiss. She hummed with satisfaction against his lips, her hands clenching his tunic in between her fingers in a manner of ownership and sexy dominance.

After a minute of heated kisses and sensual dances of tongues, they parted for the need of air. Her tongue slowly glided over her lower lips while her heated eyes landed on his slightly swollen pink lips.

“But …” she whispered gently against his kissable lips, “… you still have too much on.”

With a sexy grin, she took a step away from him before she tauntingly turned her back towards him. She glanced over her shoulders for a short second, seeing him watching her with heated interest. A cute wink was sent his way, and she turned her gaze back towards the waterfall. Slowly she walked over to it, her hips swaying purposefully from side to side.

His blue eyes ate her naked frame up with each step she took, paying special attention to her swaying hips and grab-able rear. He watched her step slowly into the water, her skin showing the signs of the water being a bit chilly.

Before she stepped in under the water curtains of the fresh blue water, she glanced over her shoulder at him.

“Aren’t you going to join me?” she asked him in a sweet voice.

His hands began to work with the buckle around his neck that held his shoulder guards.

“Right,” he whispered to himself in an awestruck manner.

She gave him an inviting smile before she looked away and stepped in under the waterfall. The water cascaded over her milky hide in a hypnotizing display, gliding over her skin in rhythmical waves that washed away the grime on her face and in her hair. He hastened himself, almost ripping off his clothes, which landed on the earth in a disregarding way. His staff forgotten next to his clothes.

When the last of his clothes were off, he stepped into the lake, quickly striding over towards her, the water ending at his midthigh. He stopped up right behind her and raised a gentle hand to her left shoulder, his face coming up close to her right.

“So beautiful,” he whispered against the pale skin of her shoulder before he kissed her shoulder with tender kisses.

She hummed in approval and turned her face towards him, seeing him worship her naked shoulder with lovely kisses. Small pecks of love kept befalling her shoulder while his left hand slowly and tenderly glided over her left arm. His hand landed on her hip, gently kneading the soft skin there while his lips landed on her neck, kissing her with small airy kisses.

A huffy breath escaped her lips with the lovely feeling of his soft lips and strong hands. He pulled her up against his body, her backside molding itself up against his front with his spear of flesh resting against her lower back, attentive and ready to plunder into her cave of wonder. A gasp of pleasant surprise came from her when he pulled her up against him and she felt his hot member against the cool skin of her lower back.

With determination, he moved his left hand and placed it on her stomach. But when his hand was met by a slightly puckered skin instead of the anticipated soft skin, he stopped up what he was doing. He glanced up at her face, seeing her eyes downcast in a sad manner.

“From Gul’dan’s spell …” she said glancing down to where his hand was resting.

It was resting upon a scar that looked like a seven-pointed star which was on her upper stomach with one of the _points_ ending right under her left breast, another ending half an inch from her belly button and the rest pointing in different directions.

She turned her face away.

“… The healers couldn’t dispel all of the fel in the wound, so it formed this … scar,” she said in a sad and angry voice with tears gathering in the corner of her violet eyes.

He moved his hand away from her scar and placed it on her shoulder, his other hand landing on the other. Stroking her shoulders tenderly for a moment, he then turned her around, so that she was facing him.

His eyes showed tenderness when he captured hers: “It doesn’t change who you are … nor my feelings for you.”

She gave him a bittersweet smile.

“This is just evidence of how strong you are,” he said truthfully and gave her a tender kiss on the lips.

“I know … but I still don’t like it,” she whispered with a single tear rolling down her flush cheek.

He gave her a small smile, then he kneeled down in front of her, the water reaching his broad chest.

His eyes looked at her scar with intense focus before he glanced up at her with love; “In my eyes, you are still beautiful,” he said tenderly before kissing the puckered skin with adoration.

She gasped then sighed lovingly, her eyes landing on his silvery hair; “Oh, Khadgar,” she whispered with admiration, “thank you.”

Her right hand landed adoringly on top of his head, stroking his hair lovingly and massaging his scalp now and again. He glanced up at her for a second, then kissed her scar once more, his hands resting on her thighs.

“You don’t have to thank me for speaking the truth,” he said while he kissed her scar tenderly.

She gave him a heartfelt chuckle of mirth: “Truth is a matter of opinion,” she said with happiness, not caring that tears fell from her eyes.

A dry chuckle came from him while he kissed his way up to her face.

“Perhaps, but it is my truth,” he said in between kisses.

He kissed her on each cheek then looked deeply into her vibrant violet eyes filled with mixed emotions of joy, sadness, and love.

His hands landed gently on each of her cheeks, drying away her tears with his thumbs.

“There’s no arguing that,” he whispered to her caringly while holding her gaze with his.

She rested her hands on top of his and stroked her thumbs affectionately against his weathered skin.

“You’re right,” she whispered in the same manner.

Her hands gently wrapped around each of his and pulled them away from her face. While she closed her eyes, she leaned forward and planted her lips fondly upon his. He responded her kiss in the same manner.

This kiss was a kiss of love. Filled with strong emotions and passionate in a whole other way. Their lips moved slowly against each other’s, conveying their feelings in a bodily gesture. When they parted, their gazes instantly locked, both pairs shining thick with emotions.

She was completely caught in this romantic moment and couldn’t hold back anymore. She had to tell him how she felt.

“I love you, Khadgar,” she whispered, each word laced thickly with her true emotion; with love for him.

His eyes lighted up with her confession, a kind smile formed on his lips while he conveyed his feelings with his eyes and voice: “And I love you, Ginett,” he whispered, his voice thick with emotions.

Tears rolled down her cheeks in gentle waves, her whole being almost exploding with the joy she felt. In her overwhelming happiness, she jumped up and wrapped herself around him; her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips. He caught her by pure instinct but was tipped a bit off balance and had to take a step back so that he didn’t fall backwards into the lake with her. She buried her face into his neck and almost broke down emotionally with tears of joy.

“Oh, Khadgar …” she sniffled against his neck “… you have no idea of how happy I am right now.”

He laughed gently, wrapping his arms devotedly around her back.

“Oh, I think I do, my love,” he said against her hair with a big grin on his lips, his eyes closed to better grasp around his feelings of delight and love.

They held each other in this affectionate and emotional moment, almost forgetting about their previous lust for each other. The air around them seemed to vibrate with their strong emotions, like Azeroth herself approved their confession of love. The waterfall seemed to sparkle in every color of a rainbow, shimmering with each ray of light that hit it. Everything nature seemed to vibrate with pure energy. Grass grew and swayed gently in the wind. Birds sung love tunes to their hearts’ content. And the wind caressed their skin and hair like a lover’s embrace.

Ginett lifted her head away from his neck and looked deeply into his gleaming blue eyes, tears of joy still rolling down her cheeks and a loving smile on her lips. The same loving smile was on his lips.

For a moment, they just stared into each other’s eyes, seeing their feelings reflected in them. Joy. Love. Completion.

Then their lips locked together affectionately, conveying their love for each other in this intimate gesture. Their lips danced against one another’s in a slow and intimate display. And in that sweet moment, there was only the two of them. No Legion invading their home world. No war between the Horde and the Alliance. No demons, undead, or dragons trying to disrupt the peace and beauty of Azeroth. There was only the two of them, who loved each other endlessly. A likely, yet an unlikely pair, but it was what Fate had deemed to happen.

With every minute their lips touched, it became more passionate and heated. The human nature of bodily need sprouted in them and demanded them to act on the pure natural instinct of desire. He leaned her gently up against the smooth mountain wall right next to the waterfall, the water cascading down over their sides without splashing into their faces. A small gasp escaped her lips when the cold and smooth surface of the mountain side met the wet skin on her back, sending chills all over her body.

With greedy hands, he roamed them over her thighs, hips, and waist, kneading her flesh with desperation, yet with gentleness. The water cascading their bodies made it easier for his strong and slightly calloused hands to rove over her soft and inviting skin. His hips grinded against her core, with his manhood nestled in between her wet folds, where it stimulated her clit with every slow thrust he made. And with every slow, but powerful upward thrust he made, she met him with her own motions by tipping her hips up to meet his thrusts. The motion of his manhood gliding over her little bundle of nerves sent lovely vibrations up her spine, goosebumps forming on her skin.

Gasps and moans fell from her sweet lips in between their heated kisses and swirls of tongue, while he groaned gently with every sweet moan she made. It was like a duet of sweet moans, gentle groans, and breathless gasps, and to them, it was like the greatest symphony, spurring them to continue to hear more of this old and well-known song.

Though the rhythm of their bodies grinding against each other’s was slow, the stimulation to her love button built up a sweet tension in her body. Building up to a sweet and imminent release. Her breathing became more desperate and needy while his purposeful thrusts made her body heat up. It was almost unbearably warm, if not for the cold water that cascaded over their bodies.

She clung to him desperately, not able to control her body while her mind went blank. A blissful haze formed in her mind as she came closer to her release.

“Khadgar,” she whispered, feeling her core tightening intensely.

He kissed her neck with airy kisses, his right hand slowly gliding up to her left breast, massaging it with compassion. With every open-mouthed kiss to her slender neck, every gentle squees on her breast, and every upward motion of his hips, her moans became louder and hoarser. He kissed his way down to her clavicle, kissing her there with wet kisses and licks. Feeling that she was almost at her limit, she whispered his name breathlessly, her fingers digging into his shoulders with her dull nails creating shallow crescent-shaped impressions.

When he scraped his teeth gently against her clavicle and pinched her nipple, she was sent over the edge and into an intense and emotional orgasm. His name was on her lips for a short moment, then her lungs ceased to function while her climax roamed her entire body. Her utterance of her release turned into a silent but intense moan, her body quaking and shaking uncontrollably.

He groaned with her release. Feeling her body contort in a blissful orgasm made him almost prideful of what he could do to her. He stopped moving his hips, though this was extremely difficult. All he could think about was to obey his primal needs. And he needed her. He needed to give her satisfaction. Needed to fill her up with his manhood. Needed to feel her inner walls convulse around his member. But he knew that if he moved right now, he would risk her getting overstimulated, and that was not what he wanted or needed.

She felt her high ebb down to a pleasant humming in her nether regions and was now able to breathe again, her lungs stinging at the feeling of air filling them up. Her breathing was shaky while she slowly came down from her high, a lazy and pleased smile sprouting on her lips and her facial expression one of satisfaction and contentment.

He dared to move again, pushing her up higher against the smooth surface of the mountain side, until his pulsing and eager member sprung free from its confinement between their bodies. Small tremors still ran through her body; the aftershock of her orgasm still at play in her.

With his right hand – which he had removed from her breast – he grabbed around his rigid shaft and guided it to her entrance. There, he sheathed his entire length, filling her completely in one motion. The act was so surprising and intense for her that she came once more, and a powerful moan escaped her lips with her release. The inner walls of her cave clenched around his spear in a vicelike grip which almost took his breath away.

They both closed their eyes in pure ecstasy; she for the unexpected climax and he for the way her inner walls massaged his shaft in a natural rhythm.

Her blissful release soon subsided, and she slowly opened her eyes. He opened his eyes at the same moment, capturing hers almost immediately. The connection enrapturing and demanding. His shimmering blue eyes shone with love, lust, and an unspoken promise to always be there for her. Her vibrant violet eyes sparkled like the brightest stars on the night sky. The aftermath of her release visible to the naked eye.

In that moment, time seemed to stand still while they could see right into the other’s soul, and they felt complete at last. Just like their bodies were conjoined into one, so was their souls. There was only him and her, and their love that went deeper than the Abyssal Depths.

Their souls seemed to melt together. Two halves becoming one. Complete.

Their lips then locked together in an intense kiss, sealing an unspoken promise to love each other until the end of time.

He began to move his hips, his member gliding in and out of her sheath in a slow pace with his motions. Her walls clenched and unclenched around his shaft in a mesmerizing manner. Moans escaped her lips, interrupting their searing kiss in intervals.

His left hand flew up to cradle her head to deepen the kiss while his right hand landing on her left buttock, kneading it greedily yet gently while he thrusted in and out of her deliberately. Gentle moans left her lips while he huffed deep masculine breaths of air in between the hungry kisses. Her silky walls massaged his rigid member perfectly while his magnificent spear hit every sweet spot deep within her warm cave. Every motion building up to their unified climax.

He whispered her name in an endearing way against her swollen lips and kissed her deeply before he kissed his way downward. From the corner of her lips. To her chin. To her jawline. To then follow her pulse line down to where her neck met her slender shoulder. Each kiss was one of adoration and worship.

Then he gently nibbled the sensitive skin, followed up by heartfelt kisses, only to repeat it. Her hands glided up to his silvery hair, grabbing around the silky locks desperately like her life depended on it. His name fell from her sweet lips like a gentle mantra, her heels boring into his lower back like she was begging him to do more. To go faster.

His left hand quickly moved from the back of her neck to her right breast, massaging the small and soft orb wantonly, and the movement of his hips became quicker in his eagerness to oblige to her unspoken demand. He groaned into her neck with the pleasure he was feeling, and she moaned unabashedly with every strong thrust he made.

With this pace, they wouldn’t be long from falling over the edge into blissful release. He could feel his member swelling, ready to shoot his load deep into her womb, and she could feel her core tightening up like a tight spring.

“Khadgar,” she whispered desperately while her hand clenched around his hair and pulled him away from her neck.

He opened his blue eyes and stared into her wonderfully sparkling, half-lidded violet eyes, seeing the desperate anticipation for her release. His left hand swiftly glided from her lovely mound and down to her slender side and grabbed around her hip, his other hand letting go of her tush to grab a hold of her other hip. He tipped her hips upwards to get a better angle to his powerful thrusts. This new angle made his spear hit deep into her depths, brushing up against one particularly sweet spot. A throaty moan escaped her, and she closed her eyes with the intense pleasure that sprouted in her core.

He huffed heavily with the exertion, sweat forming on his forehead and on his broad chest, with the perspiration gathering in his small patch of silvery chest hairs.

“Open your eyes,” he said with need for seeing her eyes sparkle when she climaxed.

She did, seeing his blue eyes dark with passion and hunger. In that same moment, her core released its tension. Her orgasm hit her hard; her body shook with the intense release, and her walls wrapped tightly around his shaft, trying to milk him for his seed.

The sparkle in her eyes shone like fireworks and took him by surprise; her whole face glowed beautifully with her release.

He felt his seed escape his pouch and up his shaft, and his climax hit him hard and was just as intense as hers. His sperm shot out of his shaft and deep into her womb, like a gun shooting bullets. He groaned deeply and throatily, his eyes closing with the pure feeling of ecstasy running rampant in his body. His hands clenched her hips hard, almost bruising the delicate skin there. His body shook while he loaded her womb with his seed.

She closed her eyes when she felt him empty himself deeply into her, feeling ecstatic with their conjoined orgasm.

He leaned fore over, his sweaty forehead meeting her slightly damp one. Their climaxes ebbed out slowly, both of them breathing heavily while coming back down to Azeroth. His spear stayed deep inside of her, still pulsing deep within her, though no more sperm came from him. A shaky breath left him, and he opened his eyes slightly, seeing her eyes were still closed together.

When she slowly opened her vibrant violet eyes, he gave her a satisfied and happy smile, as well as a charming chuckle. She smiled back, and a gentle laugh escaped her lips.

His manhood shrunk inside of her, until it fell out with a soft ‘pop’, their mixed fluids slowly tickling out of her entrance. A silent gasp came from her when she felt his member slip out of her, and suddenly she felt empty without the warm and wonderful feeling of his shaft inside of her. Gently he guided her legs down from his hips, so she could stand on her own two legs. She complied and felt their love fluids slowly tickle down her inner thighs.

When she was on her own feet, he kissed her fondly on the lips, and she responded to his kiss with gusto. A pleased hum came from her, appreciating the luck of having a man like him wanting her.

A crestfallen sigh then came from him, and he stared deep into her eyes: “I don’t want to part with you, but I should get back to my duties.”

“I understand, Khadgar, but at least it is not forever,” she said gently and gave him a small peck on the lips.

He gave her a gentle yet slightly upset smile, feeling pained by the thought of being apart from her.

With a heartfelt smile on her lips, she let go of his hair and rested her hands on his muscular chest, her fingers playing a bit with his soft silvery chest hairs which were slightly sticky with his sweat.

A smile sprouted on her lips while she looked at the chest hairs she played with: “Maybe you should freshen up a bit, you’re all sweaty…”

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Says the woman who still has a bit of mud on her face,” he responded in a joking manner while he wrapped his arms around her upper body in a tight grip.

“I do?” she asked him with her voice pitching up a bit.

He hummed his affirmative and then, out of the blue, he lifted her up and placed her right under the fresh water of the fall. She squeaked with the surprise of being coated with cold water, goosebumps blossoming all over her body. A manly and heartfelt laugh came from him before he stepped in under the water curtains. He felt the water chill him to the bone with how cold the water actually was and gasped with the cold he felt.

Shaking his head from side to side, his hair fell out of its normally sleek haircut and hung over his eyes like a messy curtain of silver.

“By the Light that’s cold,” he exclaimed after he had shook his head and tried to smooth his hair back into its normal hairdo.

She laughed at his exclamation and he responded her laugh with a charming smile, looking at her with admiration. When she was done laughing, he kissed her lips fondly and then proceeded to quickly scrub the sweat off his body. While he scrubbed his body, she turned her back towards him and began to wash her nether regions, cleaning herself of their mixed fluids with a gentle and feminine hand.

He finished first and kissed her shoulder lovingly before he whispered gently in her ear: “I’m going to get dressed now.”

“Alright,” she said, glancing over her shoulder with an almost pleading look in her eyes.

He chuckled before he kissed her lips gently, then he stepped out of the water and walked over to his discarded clothes, quickly getting dressed even though his skin was still wet. Then he strapped Atiesh back in its holding on his back.

His eyes swept over to her clothes lying on the ground in a neat pile, seeing them stained with dark soil and dried mud. He quickly glanced over to where she was standing, her back turned towards him under the waterfall while washing her hair with the fresh water. Turning his attention back to the clothes, he picked them up and waved a hand over them while mumbling in an old language which many didn’t knew existed. The stains disappeared magically when he was done mumbling his spell, not a single evidence left on them.

“Can I have my clothes?” she asked him.

He hadn’t seen her finishing her bath and was surprised to see her standing almost right in front of him, water dripping down from her short magenta hair and over feminine body. Her hands were wrapped around her torso where her body shook; she was freezing.

“Of course,” he said as he gave her the clothes in his hands.

“Thank you,” she whispered and took a hold of them, but then she spotted that her clothes were clean.

“You cleaned them?” she then asked him, looking up at him with quizzical eyes.

“You could say that,” he chuckled out while he scratched his head with a gloved hand, “Just an old spell I’ve read about in one of my old tomes.”

She giddily jumped up once, then leaned close to him and kissed him lovingly on his right cheek.

“Thank you,” she said joyfully.

Then she began to dress herself. When she was done, she grabbed Aluneth from its resting place against the mountain and fastened it in its holding on her back. She then glanced around searching for something, but she couldn’t see it.

“Have you seen my hat?”

Quizzically he looked at her before glancing around. He too wasn’t able to spot it.

“I think we forgot it back at the crumbled building …” he said, then he added after a short break, “… as well as we forgot your coins.”

Amusement filled his voice with the last statement.

“Woops,” she said and held a hand up in front of her mouth in an innocent gesture.

He laughed, then pulled Atiesh out of its holding: “Indeed. Let’s get back and see if your hat and coins are where we … left them,” he made a deliberate pause before saying the last two words, humor imbedded in his last words.

She nodded. Holding Atiesh in front of him, he began to summon a portal back to Deliverance Point. When he was done, a white portal shimmered in front of them and he gestured for her to step inside, which she did, and he followed shortly after he had secured Atiesh back in its holding. The portal then vanished when he had stepped through it.

~oOo~

They stepped out of the portal and unto the square-like center of Deliverance Point. Few people were there and Illidan couldn’t be spotted at his usual spot. Khadgar looked at Ginett with a wondering look.

“Hmm, it seems that Illidan isn’t here right now,” he said thoughtfully and crossed his arms in front of his broad chest.

“Well, we kind of left him behind when we went and had our … _talk_ ,” she said to him while she turned herself around to face him.

“That’s true,” he said seriously, “I left him while we were discussing how to best infiltrate the Cathedral and where to place the Aegis.”

“Hmm,” she said thoughtfully, mirroring his stance and demeanor, “Why don’t you go look for him, and I’ll go search for my hat and the coins alone?”

He relaxed his stance and stepped closer to her.

“That sounds like a plan,” he said gently.

While she relaxed her stance, she looked up at him with sad eyes: “When am I going to see you again?”

Placing his hands tenderly upon her shoulders, he looked deep into her violet eyes: “How about you come to my office back in Dalaran tonight when the sun has gone down?” he suggested.

A smile spread across her face: “That would be lovely,” she said while she took a small step closer to his person, craning her neck upwards.

“It’s settled then,” he said in a low and husky voice, his hands gliding down to her waist.

Standing on her toes, she connected her lips with his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her lips moved gently against his and he responded for a short while before he pulled back a bit.

“People will see us,” he said in a low voice.

“Then let them see …” she answered, not caring that people would see them, “… It doesn’t hurt to show them that even though the world is gloom and depressing, there is still place for love to sprout.”

He hummed in thought, then he leaned in close and placed his lips on hers, kissing her deeply with passion and love. His hands wrapped around her with his right hand placed on her back between her shoulder blades while his left was placed on her lower back. She purred contently into the kiss before she pulled her face away from his kissable lips.

“I need to go,” she said, though she kept her arms wrapped around his strong neck.

“I know,” he said affectionately, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips, “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Yes,” she said and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips as well before she let go of his neck.

She stepped out of his embrace, his hands following her leaving body, until she was too far away to hold her body. His hand followed the contour of her left arm, from her elbow and down to her hand. Grabbing her hand, he stopped her motion.

“Ginett,” he said in a whispery manner, waiting for her to look at him.

She did so and looked at him with a loving spark in her eyes.

“I love you,” he said while his blue eyes locked themselves with her violet eyes, affection sparkling in his gentle blue eyes.

A gentle smile formed on her lips and she held his eyes with hers, showing him how much she adored him.

“I love you too, Khadgar,” she said devotedly.

He let go of her hand and she slowly walked away from him while she was still facing him, then she turned her back towards him and began to stride over to the crumbled building near the flight master. She went around it and over to where she and Khadgar had been before they went through the portal she had made. Looking around at the ground, her eyes were only met with the barren soil there was behind the semi-crumbled building.

“Did someone take my hat and coins?” she asked herself in a low voice.

“Yes,” a deep baritone voice came from behind her.

Quickly she turned around and saw the owner of the deep baritone voice.

“You shouldn’t leave your things behind where anyone would be able to just take them,” Illidan Stormrage said, striding over to her with heavy and deliberate steps of his hooves.

She kept an eye on his approaching form: “And hello to you too, Illidan,” she said and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Stopping up in front of her, he crossed his muscular arms in front of his massive and bare chest but didn’t say a word otherwise.

She sighed and looked up at his clothed fel-eyes: “Do you know who took my things?” she asked him seriously.

“Yes,” he said simply in a drawling tone, but he did not elaborate her on who had taken her things.

Another sigh left her lips, feeling that this conversation was dragging on too long.

“Who?” she asked with annoyance.

A cocky grin spread over his lips and he gave her a haughty chortle.

“I did.”

“Where are my things?” she asked him in an irritated tone, her arms falling to her sides and her hands clenched into fists.

“Safe,” he said and strode over to the building and nonchalantly leaned his back up against it, “I had them sent to Khadgar’s office, knowing that you would get your hat and coins there.”

Her face morphed into an expression of surprise; her eyebrows easing up high and her mouth opened slightly.

“And you couldn’t just tell me from the beginning that you took my things and sent them to Khadgar’s office?” she then asked him after coming over the initial surprise.

He chortled once more, closing his eyes with glee. He then pushed off from the wall he had leaned up against and slowly walked over to Ginett.

“I must say that it is an interesting lover you have,” he said in a deliberate manner, his baritone voice low.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest once more, raising a single eyebrow at his statement: “I don’t get to choose who I fall in love with or not.”

At her reply he stopped up, his eyes staring down at the ground near his hooves, his expression extremely thoughtful. After a few minutes he glanced over at her, then turned around and walked away from her, but stopped after he had taken a few steps.

His face turned towards her where he glanced at her.

“Next time, I won’t be the one to make sure that your things remain yours,” he said, then he turned his head back in place and walked away.

She stared at his retreating form, wondering why he seemed to be so … confusing.  
Not wanting to think about him at the moment, she shook her head from side to side and purposefully strode around the building and over to the flight master. She talked to the flight master, who pointed out where her manasaber was. Thanking her, she walked over to her mount and greeted it with a sarcastic grin, gesturing towards her clean body. The manasaber huffed at her but let her mount it and then it took flight. Flying back to Dalaran, she went straight to Khadgar’s office, where she awaited nightfall and his arrival.

**Author's Note:**

> The place I have used for their little love scene is inspired by a location within Azsuna (coordinates are (51,52) El'dranil Peak), if any of you wanted to get a better feeling of the scene.


End file.
